golemarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Gudanna Dominion
Overview The Gudanna Dominion traces its roots back to the humble Clan Uruk, one of the many warfaring clans spread across Eretsu. Upon the accession to leadership of Jahnu Khan, destiny began to change Clan Uruk. Khan's ruthless advances and conquests spread across the land, and within a short period of time he had conquered a veritable empire. Now outgrown the simple title of "clan", the Uruk took on the title "Gudanna Dominion". The Gudanna Dominion remained one of the primary contending powers in Eretsu for the duration of Jahnu Khan's reign. Immediately following Khan's death, however, the Gudanna Dominion quickly began to fracture as tensions rose between the Khan's heirs and the Durani Empire renewed war against the Dominion. Presently, the two leading heirs of Khan competing for control of the Gudanna Dominion's Saddle Throne are Raga Nandanna and Raja Rudatha . Two prominent sub-factions within the Gudanna Dominion are the Blood of Uruk, which makes use of the Gudanna and Zikia Arcana, and the Crown of Uruk, which uses the Gudanna and Urugal Arcana. History Rise of the Gudanna Dominion In his early years, Jahnu Khan sought out the lost arcanum for a forgotten group of Ancient Ones from whom his mother claimed to have descended - the Gudanna. After several raids, Khan found the lost texts and began to recruit blood mages and knights with the power to construct and manipulate the rediscovered Gudanna Golems. Having thus reinforced his army with a force never-before-seen in his time, Jahnu Khan set about his conquest of the world around him. Peace in the Dominion After his campaigns had been fought, and treaties signed with neighboring powers, Jahnu Khan's new Gudanna Dominion continued to prosper under the watchful eyes of their Great Khan. During this time of apparent peace, however, tensions began to arise at court as Raga Nandanna covertly recruited the loyalty of several high-ranking members of the Gudanna Dominion. Meanwhile, Raja Rudatha had begun weaving his intricate webs of information and intrigue, and his nefarious Black Widow regiment was founded. Death of the Khan Immediately following Jahnu Khan's death, the Gudanna Dominion came under pressure both from without and from within. Raga Nandanna , declaring herself the rightful heir to the Saddle Throne, launched a campaign to protect the Gudanna Dominion from outside incursions by the Durani Empire, as well as to press her claim to rule. At the same time, Raja Rudatha continued weaving his intrigues in the Dominion to further the Spider Prince's enigmatic plans. For the moment, the Dominion remains nominally united in its efforts to repel the pending invasion of the Durani Empire, who seeks to redress the humiliations it suffered at the hands of Jahnu Khan. Symbols of the Gudanna Dominion The Gudanna Dominion commonly makes use of the symbol of the Gudanna Arcanum, a human skull, and a flower. Gudanna Banner v2 2400.jpg Blood of Uruk v1 2400.jpg Crown of Uruk v1 2400.jpg GudannaBanner-1551x2550.png Gudanna Symbol.svg Blood of Uruk 01.png Crown of Uruk 01.png